Inuyasha: A Day to Remember
by angelwingsonline
Summary: Myoga appears with some interesting information he's uncovered: for one day every 500 yeas the Bone Eater's well opens to allow free passage through its barriars, and Kagome's feudal friends aren't about to pass up this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity
1. Chapter 1

Please read and review but most importantly ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**This story takes place shortly after the end of the animated series.**

Chapter 1

"Sit!"

A loud crash ricocheted off the small wooden houses of the old feudal village as the red-clad Inuyasha was pulled to the ground by the beads around his neck.

"What'd you do that for?!" The half-demon sat up angrily, ignoring the patches of dirt on his face.

"Inuyasha, you're such a jerk!" Kagome glared at him, her hands clenched into fists.

"What?!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet, his own temper flaring, "all I said was – "

"Sit, boy!" Kagome cut him off and instantly the beads of subjugation lit up once again. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" With every repetition of the word the beads reignited and Inuyasha let out a grunt of pain as he was pulled further into the earth.

Without another word Kagome turned on her heal and stormed off in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well.

"There she goes..." the monk Miroku sighed from where he'd been standing several feet behind the half-demon.

"How could you say that to her, Inuyasha!?" Sango demanded as Kirara myewed her agreement from the demon slayer's shoulder.

"Yeah!" Shippo yelled angrily, "Kagome worked so hard and _you _had to go and say something like that!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped as he pulled himself from the slight hole he'd left.

"So, what have ye done _this_ time, Inuyasha?" the old priestess Kaede asked as she moved her screen door away and came out to where'd they'd been standing in front of the hut.

"I didn't do anything! Dammit, why's everyone so quick to think it's my fault?"

"Because it usually _is_," Kaede told him simply.

"And it is this time too!" Shippo shouted as he jumped onto the old woman's shoulder. "Kagome decided to make us lunch since she was going home for a couple days, and she worked really hard to make it too! Even after all that, when she offered to make another sometime Inuyasha said 'don't bother. Just bring more ninja food.' Can you believe him!?"

"Shippo..." Inuyasha growled warningly at the boy but turned his attention to the old priestess as she looked back at him.

"Ye really are a _stupid_ dog, Inuyasha."

"What'd you - !?"

"Got that right!" Shippo interrupted. "When are you gonna grow u- ow!" Shippo cried as he hit the ground and clutched the lump that had sprouted on his head.

"I don't wanna hear _that _from a brat like _you_," Inuyasha told the young kitsune.

"Shippo does have a point though," Miroku said and looked over at Sango who nodded.

"Whenever Kagome wants to go home you throw a fit -"

"I do not!"

"- and end up taking it out on Kagome," Sango continued as if he hadn't spoken, "Kagome gets angry, goes home, and stays away until she'd not angry anymore or you go and get her. Isn't that usually how it goes?"

"Yep," Shippo nodded.

"And yet ye continue making the same mistakes," Kaede sighed.

"Oh, shut up!" Inuyasha growled. "Besides! She's just going to hang out with friends!"

"After our last run-in with Naraku I think we could all use a break," Miroku said. "Unlike you, Inuyasha, we're human. And nearly getting digested in a demon's stomach tends to tire us out. I'm sure Kagome's exhausted. I know I am."

"Right," Sango smiled. "I know you're anxious to get back on Naraku's trail but if we don't rest we won't be in any condition to face him, even if we do find him."

"Ye don't want Kagome to get sick again do ye?"

"Of course not!" Inuyasha put his hands in his sleeves and looked away. Knowing they'd won, the rest of the group smiled at one another.

"But you know," Shippo sighed. "I wish we could go too..."

"That might just be possible, Shippo."

"What? That voice..." Shippo looked around but then a hard smack made him look up at Inuyasha who was watching a tiny demon float down from where he'd been perched on his neck.

"Myoga!" Shippo and the others bent down to view the old flee demon.

"What did you mean by that Myoga?" Sango asked. "Are you saying that we can go to Kagome's world?"

"No way," Shippo shook his head. "I jumped in the well once before but I wasn't able to cross over."

"That's because it was the wrong time," Myoga said mysteriously as he blew himself back up.

"What're you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I've actually been doing a bit of research on the well and I turned up something interesting. It turns out that every five hundred years the Bone Eater's well begins to glow. The glow apparently lasts from sunrise to sunset, but I've found accounts of people who've disappeared at this time and those who came back told stories of a fantastic place. I believe that these people were able to cross to the other side of the well, in other words into the future."

"So you're saying anybody can cross when the well glows?" Sango asked, very curious.

"From what I've seen I'd say it's a definite possibility."

"But why? And what causes it?" Miroku asked.

"Who cares what causes it!" Shippo grinned. "It means we can finally see the place Kagome lives! So Myoga," Shippo bent down, "do you know when the well is supposed to glow?"

"From what I've found, it should begin to glow at dawn tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all shouted. The three looked at one another and grinned.

"So it's decided," Miroku smiled.

"Tomorrow we pay Kagome a surprise visit!" Shippo laughed in delight and Kirara myewed happily.

"Hah!" Inuyasha snorted. "Have fun."

"You mean you're not coming!?" Shippo's mouth dropped.

"I can go over whenever I want," Inuyasha reminded them. "What's the big deal?"

"But it'll be more fun with all of us!" Shippo objected.

"I deal with you enough as it is. A little peace and quiet'll be nice for a change," Inuyasha told them coldly and walked off. His companions looked at one another and shook their heads. They knew their friend was only sulking.

.

.

.

.

Thank's for reading and I'd love it if you'd review! ^_~

.

.

Update info: Just added a little dialogue to clarify that Kagome had been planning on going home before she argued with Inuyasha. Thanks to Misa Misuky for making me realize I hadn't clarifed it enough!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2**

That night the group had a difficult time getting to sleep as each came up with a different image of what they would see on the other side of the well. They awoke at the first hint of dawn and stood outside of the Kaede's hut.

"Ye all behave, understand?" Kaede smiled.

"You sure you don't want to come Kaede?" Shippo asked sadly.

"Ney, child. My duties lie here," the old woman smiled. "But I look forward to the stories ye will tell. Perhaps Shippo can draw some pictures?"

"You can count on it!" Shippo grinned happily at the thought.

"Then we'll be going, Lady Kaede," Miroku said and bowed. The group moved off toward the forest, with Inuyasha a distance behind them as he walked with his hands in his sleeves. When they arrived at the well's clearing, Inuyasha remained at its edge.

"Inuyasha, you really aren't coming!?" Shippo cried.

"I told you yesterday," Inuyasha said and left it at that as he stared off into the distance.

Suddenly Sango's face lit up as an idea came to her.

"I wonder if Kagome's planning to meet up with anyone special?" She grinned as she watched Inuyasha's ear twitch. "Hey, didn't I hear about a boy visiting her when she was sick?" More twitching followed, and Sango was having a hard time keeping the laughter that was building inside her off her face and out of her voice. "Sounds like he might be interested. Think he'll try something?"

"Everyone, the sun!" Myoga interrupted as he jumped up and down between them. And sure enough the sun's edge had just crossed over the edge of the horizon. Immediately all eyes travelled to the well and as they watched the innards of the well began to glow, just like when Kagome and Inuyasha passed through.

"You were right, Myoga!" Shippo jumped up and down happily as he ran over to the edge of the well, but before he could even touch the wood a clawed hand grabbed him by the tail.

"Not so fast," Inuyasha said as he dropped Shippo behind him. "I guess I'd better check to see if it's safe. I'll go first. If I don't come back that means it's safe got it?" And without another word he'd leapt into the well and was gone.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all watched him go and moments later they burst out laughing.

"You were great, Sango!" Shippo grinned as his laughter started to calm.

Sango merely grinned at him and walked over to the well, "So, shall we?"

"Yeah!" Shippo ran forward and jumped into the well and Kirara followed closely at his heal. Miroku stepped onto the ledge and held his hand out to Sango. Blushing slightly she took it and allowed him to pull her up where they stood for a moment looking at one another.

"Lady's first," Miroku bowed slightly. Giggling, Sango leapt into the light. As soon as she was out of sight Miroku followed.

He stared around him in wonder at the tunnel of light he travelled through, but before he could do much more than register the sight the journey was over.

"Ow! Miroku!" Sango groaned as he landed on top of her.

"What the?" Miroku started.

"We forgot about the fact that we'd have to climb out of the well..." Sango grimaced.

"I'm just glad me and Kirara got out of there fast," Shippo said from above them.

Miroku finally managed to maneuver himself off of Sango and to the side of the well. Holding out his hand he helped Sango to her feet and looked up. He noticed a ladder on the side of the well.

"I guess Kagome put this here," Miroku pointed it out to Sango. "You go first."

Sango nodded and grabbed a rung above her head. Taking a step up, she suddenly froze with her foot on the second rung as she felt a familiar caress and gave Miroku a swift kick to the head.

"Ow! I was just trying to help you up!" Miroku explained innocently.

"Yeah, right. And that was the place that just _happened_ to be easiest to access right?" She growled and swiftly made her way up the rungs. Miroku followed her, though at a safe distance.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he looked around at the surrounding enclosure.

"Gone ahead, of course," Sango looked toward the open door. Moments later they jumped as a voice from outside screamed.

"Sit, boy!" A loud thud, followed.

"Idiot..." Shippo muttered.

"That might be a new record for him," Miroku sighed then smiled. " Oh, well! Let's take a look outside, shall we?"

Meanwhile inside the house Kagome was standing over a flattened Inuyasha.

"What do you think you're doing, Inuyasha?!"

"That's my line..." Inuyasha growled as he sat up from where'd he'd been sprawled on Kagome's bedroom floor.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!?" Kagome pointed at her clock, "it's not even five in the morning! What are you doing sneaking into my room? Don't even think I'm going back. I already made plans!"

"Sis...?" A tired voice asked as the door to her room opened quietly. "Oh...hey Inuyasha," he smiled sleepily when he saw the half-demon. "Do you think you two can hold off on your lovers spat for a couple hours? It's Sunday."

"Lovers!?" The two demanded going red, but Sota had already wondered back towards his room.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Kagome demanded in a much quieter voice.

"That's..." Inuyasha paused then sniffed the air. Picking up a scent he grinned, "take a look out the window."

"Why?"

"Just do it. Look toward the well."

Kagome looked at him questioningly but turned and opened her window to look. Almost as soon as she did she gasped and turned to Inuyasha who just kept smiling. Without waiting, Kagome took off down the stairs, still wearing her pajamas.

"Miroku!? Sango!? Shippo!?" She cried out as she opened the front door and stepped out.

"Kagome!" Shippo ran over to her and jumped happily into her arms.

"But...how!?" Kagome asked stunned as she kept looking around at them.

"Allow me to explain," a voice said and Kagome caught sight of the flee jumping on Miroku's shoulder.

Inuyasha jumped down to join them as Myoga explained what he'd found out about the well. Kagome listened, still somewhat in a state of shock.

"And so we jumped in and sure enough we arrived in your world," Miroku finished as he looked around. "So this is where you live."

"Yeah, oh!" only now did Kagome realize she was standing barefoot outside in her pajamas. "Come inside!"

The group made their way into the house, and Kagome lead them all to the living room. Going into the kitchen she put was surprised to find her mother already there.

"Good morning, dear."

"Mom! I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, since you're home for the first time in a while I'd decided to make a big breakfast to celebrate, so I got up early. But it seems I'll have to make a bit more than usual. Will you introduce me to your friends?"

"Sure!" she moved into the living room, her mother following her. "Hey, guys! I want you to meet my mother. Mom this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Myoga"

After introductions, Mrs. Higurashi went back to the kitchen to finish breakfast and Kagome excused herself so she could get dressed. Putting on a pink sundress and a white short-sleeved cardigan, she brushed her hair and then made her way back downstairs where she talked with the others until breakfast was ready. The rest of the family began to stir at the smell of grilled fish, miso soup, rice and green tea.

"Well, well, you seem to have gone all out," Grandpa said as he walked in, only to stop in his tracks at the sight of the newcomers. "What on earth?"

But before Kagome could say anything Sota shuffled in still looking half-asleep. He'd made it all the way to his chair before he noticed the guests.

"Whoa!" He jumped back and looked around.

Kagome introduced her friends to the rest of her family.  
"A kitsune!?" Grandpa practically pounced on Shippo. "Your kind has a particularly interesting history! Perhaps you can let me see your shapeshifting? What about foxfire?"

"Knock it off, Grandpa..." Kagome sighed as she went over to where the fox demon was eying the old man nervously and picked him up.

Just then, Mrs. Higurashi announced that breakfast was ready and the group made its way to the table.

-

-

**And that's part 2! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I took so long to upload! I got a bit distracted with the holidays! Anyway....

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

-

-

Chapter 3

Somehow between the excited questions of Sota and the ramblings of Grandpa over the history of the Higurashi shrine the large group finished their breakfast.

"So Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi turned to her daughter as she took their plates, "what are you going to do? About today I mean."

"That's right..." Kagome frowned. "I promised I'd hang out with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi...but," she looked at the group and smiled, making a decision. "I guess it'll be okay if I cancel. Since this _is _as special occasion."

"You don't have to do that, Kagome!" Shippo told her instantly. "I was looking forward to meeting your friends!"

"Uh...well, that's...." Kagome looked away, 'There's no way I'm letting that happen! It's bad enough that the girls met Inuyasha! I mean sure, it went okay that time, but...!' Kagome thought, her mind reeling with possible disasters.

"Hah! No chance," Inuyasha snorted as he played with Buyo who had wandered into room during breakfast. "Kagome has a thing about wanting to keep her trips to our time a secret."

"But why...?" Shippo asked disappointed.

"Sorry, Shippo..." Kagome sighed. "It's just...my time's so different and...sorry."

"So do you have any ideas about what you're going to do? If not I might have a suggestion," Mrs. Hirurashi smiled, changing the subject. Leaning down she whispered into her daughter's ear.

"That's a great idea! Thanks mom!" Kagome hugged her. Looking over at the others she smiled and said, "I'm gonna show you how we have fun in my time!"

"But don't you think they might sort of...stick out?" Sota pointed out.

"Not this again..." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Don't worry," Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the bewildered looks of the other three, "I'm sure we can find something for them to wear. Kagome, you and Sango are about the same size so I'm sure you'll be able to find something. Miroku and Inuyasha will probably fit into my husband's old clothes. And Sota? Why don't you go look through your old clothes and see if you can't find something that will fit Shippo?

"Huh?" Sota looked dubiously at Shippo, "I don't think I have anything that would be able to hide that tail, and I don't know how I'd get my shoes to fit."

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Shippo grinned and took out a leaf. Placing it on his forehead he shouted, "transform!" When the smoke cleared Shippo stood there unchanged save for his tail, which was nowhere to be seen and his feet which now looked human.

"Cool!" Sota grinned as Grandpa nearly fell out of his chair.

"Why do I have to change clothes!?" Inuyasha demanded.

"If you don't want to, fine," Kagome glared. "You can just stay here, then!"

Inuyasha looked like he was about to say something but then glanced at Sango. Looking back at Kagome he sighed, "fine. Whatever."

Seeing Kagome's confused expression Sango giggled and whispered to her, "I'll tell you later."

"Before anything you should probably call your friends," Mrs. Higurashi reminded.

"Oh, right!" Kagome made her way over to the phone and called Eri. Telling the girl that some relatives had shown up suddenly and that they would only be in town for the day she excused herself from their plans.

"That was quick...does your friend live nearby?" Miroku blinked as she came back in after finishing the call.

"What...? Ah, no I just used the telephone..." she sighed as she saw the confused look of her friends.

"It's a machine," Sota said grinning, "it lets you talk to people far away, even other cities or countries!"

"Yeah, well we should get ready," Kagome said before she had to explain the process. As the group split up Kagome led Sango and Kirara up to her room where she began giving Sango some of her clothes to try on while Sango explained what had happened earlier.

"Sango!" Kagome scolded after she'd finished, though she couldn't keep the smile out of her voice.

"Well it worked," Sango smiled as she looked in the mirror at the outfit she'd chosen: a teal wrap-around mini dress over a pair of brown pants.

"So should we go down?" Sango asked already heading toward the door.

"Not yet," Kagome grabbed her hand, "we need to put our hair up first. Trust me, where we're going its necessary.

Sango looked at her curiously but allowed herself to be guided to stand in front of Kagome's mirror again. The girls quickly put their hair into ponytails and then finally left the room.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha demanded as they came down the stairs.

Kagome had to stop her jaw from dropping at the sight of two. She glanced at her mom who merely smiled. Inuyasha had traded in his usual red outfit with a plain black t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans with holes in the knees. Mrs. Higurashi had even somehow managed to get the half-demon into a pair of old sneakers. Topping the outfit off was the usual black baseball cap. Meanwhile, Miroku had chosen to wear a forest green button up shirt with a simple white vest over top; he was also wearing a pair of jeans although his were darker and much less worn than Inuyasha's.

"Don't you know? Girls always take _forever _to get ready," Sota said as he and Shippo made their way into the room. Kagome grinned as she recognized the outfit the young fox had chosen: a pair of dark purple shorts and deep golden shirt, plastered onto the front of which was a picture of a character from an anime that was really popular when Sota was three or four.

"You all look very nice," Mrs. Higurashi smiled at them, then she turned to her daughter and handed her a light brown purse with long straps, "this should be plenty. Have fun okay?"

"I will! Thanks, Mom!" she turned to the others, "come on! Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Miroku asked as they stepped outside.

"You'll see," Kagome grinned. "Now stay close, there are a lot more people in Tokyo than you're used to. Oh and Kirara? Don't forget what I told you okay? Try to stay as still as possible while we're around others, okay?" the demon myewed from Sango's arms.

-

-

And that's chapter 3! The fun really starts in chapter 4 so look forward to it!! I should have it up fairly quickly, but until then please review! Thanks! ^_^v


	4. Chapter 4

Jeeze…I am so sorry everyone! Things just got so crazy with school that I totally forgot to update! -_-; Please forgive me! mOm

I won't keep you waiting any longer so on to the next chapter. Please read, review, and, most importantly, enjoy!

.

As always, a Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

As she led them down the stairs of the shrine she began to tell them more about her time. She explained to them as best she could about cars, planes and other modern marvels as she saw them.

"Incredible..." Miroku murmured as Kagome finished her haphazard explanation on computers and the internet "You're world is _truly_ incredible Kagome."

"I agree. It amazing to see how different things...are..." Sango trailed off as she glanced behind her and noticed that Miroku was admiring more than just the marvels of technology in the modern era. She stopped and waited for the preoccupied monk to reach her side. Then, in one swift motion, she knocked him upside the head. "What _exactly _is it that you're admiring, huh?" She demanded in an icy voice.

"Ow...Uh..." Miroku grimaced, "I was just...umm..."

"At least he hasn't asked anyone to bear his child," Shippo glanced back at the arguing couple.

"Not _yet, _anyway," Inuyasha shrugged.

Arriving at the train station without further trouble Kagome purchased tickets for each of them and lead the way to the right train. The group stared around out the window in wonder and Kagome found herself pointed out famous landmarks. The trip was a fairly long one, and they had to make a switch to another line on the way. Finally, after riding for over an hour, the group arrived at their station. As they stepped outside the door the sounds of screaming reached them.

"What's that? Is it a demon?!" Sango asked quickly looking as the group tensed, but Kagome's laughter made them look back at her.

"Not quite," she pointed off into the distance where a spiraling tower rose into the air. The screams were coming from a cart moving rapidly along the spiral.

"Welcome to your first amusement park!" Kagome smiled.

"Amuse? It sounds like they're being attacked!" Shippo said hiding behind Kagome's legs, but this only made Kagome laugh harder.

"It's called a roller coaster. But rather than explaining, about I just show you?" She led the way up to the large gates of the park and purchased tickets for them all as well as special passes that would allow them to bypass the long lines. They were extremely expensive but as Mrs. Hirurashi had pointed out to Kagome, this was likely to be her friends' only chance to experience this. Placing the bracelets around everyone's wrist she then led the way toward the coaster.

Suddenly Kagome stopped as she remembered something. "Shippo," she turned to him as she led the group to the side of the path, into a shadowed where they wouldn't be easily seen.

"What?"

"I forgot, but to get on this ride you have to be certain height," she pointed at the sign near the bottom of the stairs. She turned back to see Shippo looking as if he was about to cry, "Don't worry! All you need to do is transform yourself. Just make yourself tall enough to ride, 'k?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Shippo brightened. Grabbing a leaf he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, what appeared to be an older version of Shippo stood in front of them. He was now just shy of reaching Kagome's shoulder. Not only that but he'd managed to reproduce everything else exactly the same even down to the bracelet on his wrist, "is this good enough?"

Kagome looked back at the sign, judged its height, then nodded, "that should be fine. But how long do you think you'll be able to hold this form?" She said worriedly, "now that I think about it a lot of rides here are like this...sorry Shippo..."

"Don't worry!" Shippo smiled, "compared to facing Naraku this should be easy!"

"You look good Shippo," Sango smiled at him.

"Yeah, I don't even see a tail. Looks like you got it right...for once," Inuyasha nodded.

"You didn't have to add the 'for once,' you know," Shippo muttered, but looked pleased with himself nonetheless.

The group made their way past the sign and up the stairs. Within a couple of minutes they were ready to be seated. Kagome saw many mixed emotions on their faces as they watched the progress of the group before.

The ride was designed so that there were three rows of five per car. The group sat in a single line with Shippo on the inside followed by, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango who stuck Kirara into a small mesh pouch designed to hold purses and such.

"So this thing's...really safe right?" Shippo asked beginning to sound nervous.

"Absolutely," Kagome assured him.

"Please stay behind the lines. Riders, hold on tight and have a nice trip," the announcer said.

"Everyone ready?" Kagome asked as the car began to move.

The others all gave affirmations of varying degrees in strength. The tension in the air increased as the car moved up the first steep incline until at last they came to rest at the pinnacle where the car paused momentarily.

"Now wh-" Inuyasha began to ask but was cut off as the car lurched into the drop. As the air rushed past her Kagome screamed happily as her stomach gave the familiar lurch. In moments they were at the bottom and had spun into the loop. Kagome felt her body lift out of her seat to rest on the restraints. Coming out of the spiral, the car began the swift climb of the second incline. As the effects of the g-force began to fade and her adrenalin slowed at the momentary lapse she became aware of her surroundings once again. Looking over at Shippo she grinned happily at the exited glee on his face, but on her other side one of her companions had already had enough.

"What the hell is this thing!?" Inuyasha snarled as he began to push against the restraint which instantly began to creak against the half-demon's strength. "I want off! Let go!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha!" Kagome said as they reached the top of the second incline.

"Get me off this thiiiiiiiiiiinnng!" Inuyasha screamed as the car plunged downward once again and into a series of sharp twists and spiraled curves before finally slowing down as they returned once again to the platform. The moment the restrains were released Inuyasha was out of the car so fast that everyone looked at him. Kagome slipped from her seat as well and began to make her way towards the exit ramp when she heard a commotion behind her. Trying to ignore the sudden knot of anxiety in the pit of her stomach Kagome slowly turned to look. Three park workers, along with several curious bystanders, had gathered around the car the group had been riding in. Kagome's face suddenly went several shades lighter when she realized what it was they were all looking at. Five very distinct, deep indentations could be seen on the bars of one of the overhead restraints. The indentations, Kagome realized, would perfectly house the hands of a certain half-demon riding his first ever roller coaster.

"Inuyasha, you idiot!" Kagome hissed angrily at him ,"When the announcer said to 'hold on tight' she didn't to hold on so tight that you squished the bars!"

"S-shut up! It's their fault for making the bars so weak!" Inuyasha said with agitation, though whether that was due to actual irritation or an after effect of the ride was impossible to tell.

"No, _you_ just don't know how to control yourself!" Kagome said her voice rising in anger. "Big scaredy cat," she added in a whisper.

"I wasn't scared and I'm not a _cat_!" Inuyasha yelled, "Besides, It was _your _idea to come to this place! So, what're you gettin' all mad at _me_ for?"

"What do you _think_ I'm angry about!? You—"

"Perhaps it would be best," Miroku cut it, "if we continued this conversation _elsewhere_?"

Kagome looked around and noticed that nearly everyone, including the amusement park workers, had turned their attention to the group. Kagome's heart began to pound, 'Uh oh...did they realize it was us? How much money would it cost to repair something like this? It couldn't cost _too_ much…right? I mean it's just a metal restraint! Wait…what if in all the commotion people find out about Inuyasha being a half-demon!?' Her mind conjured up images of newspaper and tabloid headings: Dog-Eared Teen Discovered!; Superhuman Strength? Dog-ears!?; Local Shrine Keeps Dog-Eared Boy as Pet! Together with the headings would be pictures of Inuyasha and her family, and later there would come pictures of Inuyasha lying on a medal operating table in a room filled with dangerous looking devices. 'No!' Kagome screamed inside her head, 'what am I gonna do!?'

Miroku could see that Kagome was beginning to panic and remembered what Inuyasha had said earlier that day about Kagome not wanting people to know about her trips to the feudal era, and he quickly concocted a plan. He raised his volume as he began to speak, "Don't you think this is getting ridiculous, Sango?" He winked when Sango glanced at him, silently telling her to follow along as he continued, "I know _I'm _getting tired of listening to their dating problems."

Comprehension dawned in Sango's eyes and she too began to speak in an overly loud voice, "I agree. You two should keep your fighting at home like every other couple!"

"Besides," Miroku added quickly when he saw both Kagome and Inuyasha opening their mouths to argue, "all he was doing was admiring these fine young women," At this Miroku winked at a one of the female onlookers who blushed slightly. "That _hardly_ counts as cheating."

"Oh really..." a vein had appeared and was pulsing on Sango's temple as she smiled at the monk, "Don't you think that maybe it's _where_ he's admiring that she has an issue with?"

"Honestly, Sango. You think too narrow-mindedly. There's nothing wrong with looking."

"Is that so..." Sango brought a fist near her face, clenched so tightly it was shaking, "but what if he were to go beyond just _admiring_?"

"Sango, Sango, Sango," Miroku sighed, shaking his head, "What's wrong with showing a little appreciation to thank the ladies?" Apparently oblivious to the danger, Miroku turned to the young woman from before and took her hand. "Hello miss. Will you b— Ow!" He cried out in pain Sango punched him hard in the back of the head.

"Stupid monk," Sango muttered.

"Ow, ow, ow! Not the ear!" Miroku winced as she began to drag him off, "Come on, Sango…ow…it was just joke. A joke!"

Kagome, her face flushed from her friends' cover-story, hurriedly grabbed Inuyasha's elbow and dragged him away from the audience they'd gathered.

Shippo remained there for a moment, shaking his head as he watched his friends. "They're _all_ idiots…" he sighed as he crossed his arms behind his head and slowly followed after them.

.

.

.

.

.

And that's the end of chapter 4. Again sorry it took me so long to update! But please stick with me, ok? This story _**will**_ be completed. I won't abandon it. You have my word on that.

In any case, I love getting reviews so please do! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, okay. So I finally got around to posting this. Sorry for those who've been waiting FOREVER. To make up for it, I'm uploading two chapters at once!

Here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: You know it? Then I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 5

The group made their way back down to the ground, most talking excitedly.

"Now what?" Sango asked when they reached the bottom.

"I wanna go on another of these rides!" Shippo said pointing as another group of screaming passengers flew by overhead.

"Forget it!" Inuyasha growled and walked off down the path.

"What is he so upset about?"

"Hmm..." Miroku put his hand to his chin, "maybe the fact that he had no control over the situation made him uncomfortable...?"

"I bet that's it," Shippo nodded. "He's definitely the type who always wants to be in control."

"You _realize _that this hat doesn't block my hearing right...?" The group jumped as Inuyasha appeared behind them.

"Uh...let's forget about that okay?" Kagome said quickly, before a fight broke out. Let's go look around at some of the other rides okay?"

"Sure," Sango smiled.

The group made their way around looking at the rides, but although they tried to coax him Inuyasha refused to get on another ride and instead just watched as they went on. Besides rides the group wandered around the many booths. Kagome quickly explained how the process worked and handed them all some money to play.

"So you just swing this 'mallet' down on that metal plate?" Miroku asked the man running the high striker game.

"You got it!" The too-cheery-to-be-real booth operator grinned, holding the mallet horizontally in his hands for customers to grab easily. "You hit it hard enough to ring that bell at the top and you win the prize! Only 300 yen per swing!" He indicated the collection of stuffed animals in a bin beside the tower where Sango was currently examining one that appeared to be a white fox – a fact the operator quickly took note of. "Looks like the lady's found one she likes!"

Sango looked up at his words and smiled, "It kind of looks like Kirira!"

The operator turned back towards Miroku with a cat-got-the-canary grin on his face. "There ya go! You don't wanna disappoint the lad-?" The man's words faded as Sango walked up and took the mallet from him, placing three 100 yen coins in his palm in the process.

Standing in position, Sango easily lifted the large mallet over her head before bringing it smoothly down on the metal plate; a moment later, the bell 20 feet overheard gave a loud, harsh ring.

"So that means that I can have this, right?" Sango smiled as she grabbed the white fox from the bin.

"Uh…um…yeah. Yeah, it's all yours…" the operated nodded slowly, eyes pinned on the bell overhead which was still vibrating slightly.

"Thanks! Oh, here's your mallet," Sango smiled as she handed the heavy mallet back with one hand, the other wrapped around her prize.

As Kagome joiner her friends in walking toward the next attraction, she was torn between laughing and feeling sorry for the operator.

* * *

After a while they realized how hungry they were; Kagome looked at her watch and was shocked to see that it was already after three o'clock, "let's get something to eat. Anything in particular you want to try?"

After a short search the group quickly found a small cluster of stands selling various foods. Kagome and Shippo chose Takoyaki, Sango and Miroku picked Yakisoba, while Inuyasha visited the ramen stand. Taking their food they found a nearby open table and sat down to eat.

"So what do you guys think? About my time that is," Kagome grinned as she chowed down on the last of her fried octopus balls.

"It's incredible," Sango told her as she finished her noodles as well.

"I agree," Miroku told her. "I'm only sad that we can't stay longer."

"Yeah!" Shippo said, then turned to glare at Inuyasha who'd finished his food quickly, "it's not fair that only you can pass over!"

"Whatever, it's not like I have any idea why I can and you guys can't," Inuyasha told them.

"That's true...but even if you can come over often, aren't you bored?" Sango asked. "There has to be a ride you'd be okay trying...how about that one?" she pointed to the large Ferris Wheel that overlooked the park. Inuyasha stared at it for a few moments before he finally sighed.

"Fine." He got up, but paused when only Kagome got up to follow. Well, Shippo had moved to get up but was restrained by Sango. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

"We still haven't finished eating!" Miroku smiled easily at him, drawing attention away as Sango whispered something to Shippo. "You two go on. We'll meet up with you afterwards."

"Go on Kagome," Sango whispered as she nudged her friend. "Enjoy a little alone time!"

"What? But..." Kagome felt herself growing red.

"What's with that? You're the one who suggested it…whatever. Come on, Kagome."

"Um…yeah, sure!" Kagome through one more embarrassed look at Sango as she followed after.

Before long, the two were being placed into one of the cars. It was only then that Kagome remembered that that particular park's Ferris Wheel was a hot spot for couples, with cars made specifically for two.

As the car lurched into motion she also remembered that they were sort of technically still fighting, and despite her efforts the more she tried to avoid thinking about it the more she did in the silence of the car as it slowly rose into the air.

"Hey," Kagome started as Inuyasha broke the silence, "how's your hand?"

Startled once again Kagome glanced down at her left hand which she'd burned two nights before when she was cooking her meal for the group. But she hadn't mentioned the fact to anyone nor had she worn a bandage. And the burn hadn't been bad enough that it was visible. She'd simply put on some herbs Kaede had shown her.

"It's fine...but how did you know?"

"The herb's scent."

"Scent? But..."

"It's faint, but it does have one. My mother used it once...so I could recognize it."

"I see..."

"Don't cook if you're just gonna hurt yourself," Inuyasha told her as he looked out the window.

"What?" Kagome blinked, "wait. Is that what you meant when you told me not to bother cooking for you again?"

"What else would I have meant?" He glanced at her.

"I thought...no," she shook her head. "Nevermind. I'm fine, really."

"Hmph, I've heard that before. Let me see," he said as he reached out and took her hand. "It still feels warm...put more medicine on when we get back."

"Sure," Kagome said blushing. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Uh...sure."

As he said that Kagome realized that their car had nearly completed its full revolution. She stepped back out of the car and stretched happily before looking back at Inuyasha. "Let's go find the others again, alright?" She smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and began to pull him towards where they'd left the others.

* * *

On to chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, as promised, here's the second chapter for today!

Disclaimer: You know it? Then I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 6

"You're back," Sango waved as Kagome and Inuyasha rejoined them. "Have fun?"

Before Kagome could answer a girl several feet from them pointed into the sky, "What's that!"

Looking up they instantly saw what the girl was talking about. A dark cloud was quickly approaching them and as it drew closer a familiar and highly unwelcome feeling ran through the members of Inuyasha's group.

'A Demonic aura!' Kagome looked quickly at the others who confirmed her suspicions.

Kagome could only watch as the cloud came closer, shouts all around them echoed Kagome's own surprise people were able to get a better look at the cloud.

"Butterflies!"

"There's so many of them! Where did they all come from?"

"Come on!" Kagome cried and the group took off into the crowd heading in the direction they felt the strongest demonic aura. "What's going on!"

"Well...the well _is _open to _everyone_," Myoga said appearing for the first time in hours.

"Myoga?" Miroku looked down at the flee who was on Kirara's head, where he'd apparently been there entire time.

"Wait a second!" Inuyasha grabbed the flee, "Why didn't you tell us earlier that demons could pass through!"

"What do you mean, Lord Inuyasha. Shippo and Kirara were both able to pass so I'd have thought it'd be obvious!"

"No one's gonna think that! Idiot!"

"No...he's right," Sango shook her head, "we _should_ have realized it! We were too distracted!"

"No one could blame you," Kagome shook her head, "but we have to do something- wha!"

The group stopped as the butterflies began to circle the skies above the park.

"Why are they...of course! Kagome did you bring the shard with you?" Sango looked at her.

"Yeah, I took it without even thinking about it..." Kagome said, holding it up.

"They must sense it, though apparently there are too many people for them to pinpoint its exact location," Miroku observed.

"But for so many to be this coordinated...there must be someone controlling them! We need to take care of it first or else there won't be any point to defeating these minor guys!"

"Only one problem!" Shippo cried as he transformed into his normal self, "we don't have our weapons!"

"Grrr...dammit!" Inuyasha growled suddenly his ears perked. "Wait here, I'll be right back! Shippo cover them with your foxfire if you need to. It should be enough to handle at least these guys!"

"Inuyasha!"

The half-demon didn't even seem to hear Kagome as he ran towards the archery booth he'd seen earlier in the day, it took a few minutes but he finally did locate it.

"Hey mister!" he called to the booths operator as he grabbed a bow and arrows, "I'm borrowing these!"  
"What? Hey, come back!"

But Inuyasha was already out of sight and making his way back towards the others.

"Here Kagome," he said as he handed them over. Kagome recognized them, but knew they were in no position for her to complain. She'd worry about returning them later.

"Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo do what you can to take care of the small fry. We'll take care of their master." Inuyasha said as he allowed Kagome to climb on. Without waiting for a response he jumped into the air.

"You're not gonna tell me not to stand out or anything like that are you?" Inuyasha asked as they made their way toward the powerful demonic aura that overshadowed those of the butterflies.

"Of course not! We have more important things to worry about!"

"Good! Then I can get rid of _this!_" Inuyasha said as he whipped off the hat. "We need to hurry though, it looks like these butterflies aren't just for show..."

Kagome looked down and saw that all around her people were collapsing, "is it poison!"

"No, they're asleep. These things must have some sorta powder that knocks out whoever breathes it in."

Before Kagome could respond Inuyasha stopped and jumped to the right just as the booth they were about to pass over exploded in a shower of debris.

"Well well... when my children found the passageway to this strange land I never thought I'd find a jewel shard! How lucky!" The two looked up to see a female demon with bright yellow, jagged-edged butterfly wings with dark orange spots; her body was wrapped in what appeared to be flower petals and pollen. Her face was pale with too-large red eyes, no nose, and a tiny mouth. On the demon's head were two large antennae that moved sporadically.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Me? Well, although I don't see much point giving my name to a half-breed like you, I suppose you _should _know the name of the one that kills you. I am Choumaruko. Now die and surrender your shard to the princess of pollen!

"Oh, please..." Inuyasha bit out. "Like a demon like you could take me!"

"Hah! Such insolence! Die half-breed!" As the demon cried, the spots on her wings beginning to glow.  
"Inuyasha!"

"I know!" Inuyasha said and jumped to the side as blasts of energy tore through the ground they were just standing on.

"That won't save you! Come, children!" Choumaruko held out her arms, and as she did hundreds of butterflies rose into the air and began to swarm around them, their wings beginning to release the spores they'd stored.

"Tch! Annoying pests..." Inuyasha spat as Kagome climbed off his back and readied her bow. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The demons claws ripped through the insects but in doing so the entirety of the spores within their bodies was releases all at once.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha growled as he covered his nose, "Kagome, hold your breath!"

"Don't worry, I can handle it!" Kagome said as she released the string of her bow. The arrow flew through the cloud of spores, purifying it.

"What? How dare you!" Choumaruko cried in anger.

"How dare _I_! This is _my _world!" Kagome cried angrily as she set up another shot, this time on Choumaruko. "Not only did you come here uninvited, but you ruined a special day with my friends! That's something I won't forgive!"

Kagome launched her arrow, but the demon dodged it easily with a flap of her wings.

"Is that all you have! I guess I can't expect much more from a _human_."

"Hah! You fell for it." Kagome grinned.

"What...?" They demon blinked, and then turned just in time to see Inuyasha coming at her.

"Die! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha cried once more as his claws ripped through the demon's body.

"Impossible..." Choumaruko stared blankly as her life slipped away, "I...lost...to a human...and half-breed...?"

"That takes care of that," Inuyasha smiled as he landed next to Kagome, the last of the demoness fading to nothing and with their 'mother' gone the hundreds of butterflies that had gathered also faded into the netherworld. Kagome and Inuyasha made their way back to the others as the people around them were beginning to stir.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Shippo ran over to them, "did you defeat the demon?"

"Of course!" Inuyasha told him. "Looks like you guys did well enough too."

A voice from behind interrupted them, "Kagome…? I thought you were with relatives!"

* * *

And there's chapter 6! Sorry if it felt a bit rushed...action scenes have never been my forte -_-;

Don't forget to review! ^_~


End file.
